


Hey Remember When

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Day afterward party, Hangover, IwaOi Week, M/M, Suffering together, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: “Hey Tooru, remember that time during our first year of university we had our first hangover after Bokuto and Kuroo’s first college party?”Or“The first time you shared a hangover so painful you actually think you might die.”





	Hey Remember When

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sound_Of_Inspiration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_Of_Inspiration/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my beta, Lina! Thank you for being amazing Lina <3 I love you!!!
> 
> Iwaoi week Day 2- Unrequited/Firsts

“I think, I’m dying.” Came a groan as the two people in bed slowly began to wake up. Was it morning or was it afternoon already? The sun was out, that’s all they knew. 

“My head is going to explode.” Came a whine as the person tried to shield its eyes from the light. “Iwa-chan make it go away.”

“I have a headache too. There’s nothing I can do, Tooru.” Iwaizumi groaned as he slowly sat up and rubbed his temples. “Fuck we are never doing that again.”

“Remind me to never go to another party that Tetsu-chan and Kou-chan host.” Oikawa agreed as he grabbed onto his boyfriend’s arm and snuggled close to it. “Iwa-chan, do we have any headache medicine?”

“No idea and I’m not bothering to get up and get some.”

“But I have a headache and it’s pounding.”

“Tough shit.”

“But Iwa-chan!” 

“I have a pounding headache too and I’m not going outside. The light is only going to make it worse.” Iwaizumi grumbled as he laid back down. “What the fuck did we do last night?”

“We drank too much, I can tell you that.” The former captain sighed as he laid back down and curled into Iwaizumi’s side. “Why did we go again?”   
  
“You insisted we go, because we barely got to see them while we were in high school.” 

“...Oh, right.”

“Yeah, oh right. Is your headache so bad that you forgot?” Iwaizumi chuckled as his boyfriend glared at him and pouted. 

“You’re so mean, Iwa-chan! You make fun of me in my time of need as I suffer through this hangover!”

“Jokes on you, I have a hangover too. You weren’t the only one, who drank last night.” 

“But my hangover is worse.”

“What kind of hard liquor did you have?”

“Hajime, I’m dying.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

“You’re such a drama queen. You aren’t dying. You just have a bad hangover.”

“Mmmm...Iwa-chan, do you know anything for a hangover?”

“Yeah.” The former co-captain replied as Oikawa perked up.

“Really?? What is it?”

“As Mom always said, suck it up.”

“That won’t help!” Oikawa hissed. How will that help them with these hangovers? Iwaizumi chuckled at his boyfriend’s reaction before placing a kiss on Oikawa’s cheek.

“I’m messing with you. I know a few things. When Dad would be an idiot and get a hangover, Mom always made him this special soup that helped a little.” Oikawa pouted at his boyfriend and playfully punched Iwaizumi’s arm, the wing spiker laughed.

“So mean...are you going to make it?”

“Yeah, as long as you don’t die on me in the meantime.” 

“I’ll try.”

* * *

“Hey Tooru, remember that time during our first year of university we had our first hangover after Bokuto and Kuroo’s first college party?”

“What’s a hangover?” 

“Hajime, not in front of our child!” 

Fast forward ten years, Iwaizumi leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom where Oikawa was bathing their daughter. The child tilted her head to the side in question on what a hangover was, while Oikawa did not want to talk about it in front of their now curious child.

“A really big headache that adults get when we do something stupid. Don’t do what we do, Princess.”

“Hajime.” Oikawa hissed in a low voice. 

“Hey, I’m just asking because uh...Kuroo sent some pictures from that night.” The wing spiker chuckled as he held up his phone. “Man, that was a wild first college party.”

“Oh? Can I see?!” Their little girl asked eagerly as her face lit up.

“Uh no, honey. You’re too young to see what Uncle Kuroo sent.” Oikawa responded as their daughter pouted, the famous Oikawa pout, while Iwaizumi chuckled because oh boy, were there some  _ scandalous _ pictures.

**Author's Note:**

> YAY IT'S FINALLY IWAOI WEEK!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, please don't forget to leave a kudos if you enjoyed. And to make my day even better, how about you leave a comment?
> 
> Thank you again and I will see you soon!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter or Tumblr at TokiKurp ♡


End file.
